


A Date on the Roof

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick brings Judy to his favorite place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date on the Roof

“Why did you bring me up here, Nick?” Judy touches the rails and she tries not to look down at the ground. He somehow managed to talk her into coming up to the top of his apartment building, which was at least ten stories high. She began regretting the decision. Already starting to feel sick, she turns her head to him.. He’s bent over with his arms resting against the rail while he looks out over the city. He looks peaceful, that’s not something she sees often with him.

He shrugs before staring over at her, “I come here sometimes. Just to get some alone time. It’s quiet and when the sun starts setting, it’s a really nice sight.”

“Alone?” She couldn’t figure out why hearing him say it made her feel so anxious, but she did and she has to turn away from him before he saw the red tints form on her face, “You’re not exactly alone, Nick.”

“Alone with you,” that made her heart skip a beat. It’s been awhile since the two of them have been alone together. Then again, it’s been awhile since they had a day off of work. It was nice, she could admit, to just be with him. Alone. Together alone. And suddenly she feels even more anxious than before. Her ears droop, she tries not to look at him, and she lets out a small laugh.

“I guess you are.”

He glances at her, “Not as much as I’d like to be.”

She has to make sure she heard him right, but it was clear what he said, “What do you mean?”

He sighs, “I mean that ever since I joined the ZPD and we became partners, the only time I see you is when other people are around. Either people on the team or people who want an interview. But moments like this where it’s just us, it’s nice.”

Finally, she meets his eyes, “It is nice,” when he smiles, the anxiety disappears being replaced with a mixture of other emotions. Joy, happiness, peacefulness, “We should do this more often. It’s actually really nice up here,” the sun begins to set and the sky near the edge of town becomes different shades of pink. She realizes that instead of watching the sunset, he was watching her. Hazy eyes, lips pursed into an almost smile, and his ears standing still. Something was so perfect with that moment that it just slipped out, “You know I love you, right?”

His reaction wasn’t the one she expected, “I think I’m starting to love you, too.”


End file.
